Future, Interrupted
by thearistocrat
Summary: It's strange when you're interrupted by the past, but teasing a young and unexpecting Vongola makes it more interesting. TYL27xOC and 27xOC


Hello there readers! This is my first fanfic on this site and my first ever for an anime and/or manga.

I honestly, haven't written for over a year now, but I've been on this site for a long time so I thought it was time to finally write something. It's mostly fluffy, but there's a little smut. Overall it's meant to be funny, I hope you enjoy it!

**I own nothing.** Except for Miyuki.

* * *

Tsuna ran his hand up my thigh while his other hand held up my head by the neck. His tongue briefly touched mine before pulling back, causing me to groan against his lips. He had become such a tease over the years.

He straddled one of my legs and laid me down on the couch, his knee hiking up higher till it met my most sensitive area. Another moan threatened to escape, but the Vongola pulled back yet again. Angry, I flipped him over so that I was now on top. Smirking, I pinned his hands next to his head. He smirked back at me, both of us knowing that he could easily overpower me. He wasn't the same boy he was in school.

I ran cool kisses across his jaw-line and down his neck. I freed one of his hands in order to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. My hand ran down his bare chest while my lips worked at his most sensitive points. His recently freed hand ran up my bare thigh and up my hiked up skirt, resting on my hip. Sucking on one of his nipples, he bucked his hips and our pelvises locked. I ground myself into him and he bucked again.

I was about to pull away and kiss his lips when I heard a pop and pink smoke surrounded me. I fell into the couch, no longer supported by his body, but instead, by something smaller. When the smoke cleared, a scared and startled young Tsuna was looking up at me. I grinned, unable to control my squeal.

"Tsu-kun~! Look how cute you are! I had almost forgotten how small and adorable you were 10 years ago." I kissed his lips, not thinking of the impression I would make on him.

He seemed to almost pass out as his nose started bleed. Somewhere in between my work on the older Tsuna, he had managed to open up my shirt so that my pink, frilly bra could be visibly seen.

"M-Miyuki-chan!" I nodded at him and his face turned redder. "Wha-What are y-you d-d-doing?" he stuttered and it took me my utmost self control not to tackled him into a kiss.

"Silly, Tsu-kun. Obviously your older self and I were about to have sex, before we were so rudely interrupted," I grinned again as his face and neck grew to a richer red.

"HIII!"

I laughed and ruffled his head. "Surprised you're getting laid?" He yelled again in surprise, his eyes large. "We're not together yet in the past are we? I guess you really shouldn't know this much but since you decided to pop in at this moment, I guess there's no hiding it. Just don't make my past self wait too long, okay Tsuna?"

He looked away slightly, trying to avoid my breasts. "A-are we m-m-married?" he asked, brushing his bloody nose with his sleeve.

I giggled softly and kissed him lightly, making him blush again. I lifted my left hand and showed him the stone on my ring finger. "Take a good look at it and remember that I hate diamonds, but you'll know that of course. You've been the best boyfriend and husband I could have ever had."

Tsuna smiled softly. He was most likely happy to know that he was happy in he future. At least that's what I hope. Ten years ago he was still in love with Kyoko. Perhaps he's a bit disappointed? My smile faltered a little but time was up so with a quick kiss on his cheek, and another pop was heard, followed by pink smoke.

The present Tsuna stared up at me, grinning. He ran his hands over my cheeks and through my hair. "You were so cute back then," he smiled.

"Pft, and I'm not anymore?" I looked away from him, my nose in the air.

"You're a lot sexier now," his finger slid over the exposed part of my breast. "But, you're still my cute little Miyu no matter how old you are."

I opened an eye to look down at his grinning face and smiled again. "Good answer, now where were we?"

He went back to smirking and picked me up by my thighs and positioned us upright. I giggled as his hands ran up my sides, taking my shirt with them. He dipped his lips to my ear and lightly nibbled on the earlobe causing me to moan. "You know," he whispered, "Back then, too. I have always loved you."

I smiled, twirling his hair in between my fingers. "What about Kyoko?" Unconsciously, my voice sounded sad.

He chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating against mine. "After coming back to the present, I could hardly look at you because of what I saw in the future. I couldn't because I kept imaging you the way you were now and I didn't want my feelings to be purely lust and my thoughts so impure. Kyoko didn't matter anymore. I acted strangely in front of her because it was awkward after having feelings for her that long, and because they were no longer there, it felt strange, so I didn't know how to talk or act in front of her. I just wanted you, but before that, I had to grow a backbone. Sorry it took so long."

I laughed. "I still had to ask you out first."

He blushed and looked down ashamed. At that moment he was his 10 year old younger self again, stumbling over his feet and stuttering whenever he was near me. I cupped my hands over his cheeks and kissed his lips lightly. Tsuna was no longer the young boy he was 10 years ago, but he had always been strong, honest, and pure. And even now he could still blush so cutely, I could eat him up! I squealed before tackling him back onto the couch and preceded where we had left off.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. And give me criticisms as well. I want to improve after the long break of writing I had. =]


End file.
